


Boop

by 8BeepBoop8



Series: My Lover Is A Demon [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Demon Tony Stark, Human Loki, Loki isn’t helping, M/M, Tony is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Loki Boops Tony. Tony doesn’t get it. (Pure innocent fluff)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: My Lover Is A Demon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009695
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Boop

Tony was confused to say the least. Loki and himself had been watching a movie. It was some romantic one Loki liked and Tony was enjoying it. 

Tony looked over at Loki and Loki looked at him. At first Tony thought they were going to kiss. Instead Loki brought his hand to Tony’s noses and tapped it gently with his index finger. 

“Boop!” Loki announced a smug grin plastered on his face and went back to watching the movie. Tony on the other hand raised his hand to touch his nose.   
His eyebrows furrowing in confusion “What was that?” Tony asked uncertain.

Loki gave Tony a confused Look “Uh...Donna just-“ Tony cut Loki off. “No not the movie” he clarified. “What was...this?” Tony asked booping Loki’s nose. 

“I booped you” Loki said as if this cleared everything up. When Loki noticed Tony looked even more confused Loki’s eyes widened. “Have you never been booped before?!” Loki asked like it was the end of the world. 

Tony just shook his head “Why...What’s the purpose?” He asked and a thoughtful look crossed Loki’s face. “You know what... I have no idea” he admitted “It’s what people do in a affectionate way I guess”. Loki shrugged his shoulders and went back to the movie. 

Tony eyes widened no longer focused on the movie. He was more focused on this new discovery of his. Humans were more interesting with there weird habits then Tony thought.   
  
Loki noticed that Tony’s attention wasn’t on the movie and frowned. “If it bothers you that badly I won’t do it again” he told Tony. He shook his head “It’s fine Demons just don’t...Boop each other”.   
  
“Well that was obvious” Loki told him “You should have seen the look on your face”. Tony’s eyebrows furrowed “What are you talking about?” He asked. 

“You looked so confused” Loki told him “I thought I offended you somehow” he admitted. Tony shook his head “Like I said Demon’s don’t really boop each other”. 

“Even if we did I doubt demons would like it” Tony added.“Welp I guess your different then” Loki announced. Tony smiled at Loki and wrapped his arms around him. Tony decided he liked the concept of booping.


End file.
